Someone In Control
by Dajypop
Summary: MarVex. Made from Trapt's CD Someone In Control. Summary inside.
1. Stand Up

Title: Someone In Control  
Author: Lacey  
Rating: M  
Pairing: MarVex  
Chapter: 1/12  
Inspiration: Stand Up - Trapt  
Summary: Marluxia sells his body to Science. Little does he know that Science will overstep his bounds.

Part One: Stand Up

Never in a million years would Marluxia have thought his whole world would crumble beneath his feet like it had leading up to this. His father had cast him aside, his wife had left him, his company booted him out like yesterday's garbage, and all because of one little confession; he was gay. So what? People couldn't already tell? How sad. His inheritance had even been ripped out from under him, and soon he found himself before a laboratory; Organization XIII Research Facility. He'd already sold himself to the head scientist, Vexen, for the simple things; shelter and food and drink. And a bathroom, you could never forget the bathroom. When he walked in, he was greeted by someone he knew.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU ARROGANT ASSHOLE!" That shrieking could belong to no one but Larxene, his (ex) wife. Apparently she was the secretary here. After settling things down, a large man named Lexaeus led him down to an underground laboratory that would soon be his home. Well, rather, he'd be led to a large glass box that would become his home.

That was exactly twenty seven days ago today. Vexen had since put him through all sorts of excruciating experiments; things that tested his heart's health, his mind, his lung capacity, the impulse transmitters in his brain, the effect certain amounts of electricity had upon his body, what certain injections did to him, what happened when he ate something he shouldn't....this blond menace had put him through far too much, and while he felt weak, as soon as he saw those green eyes in front of him, he suddenly had the strength of ten Lexaeus'. He beat on the 'cage' with both fists, crying out behind the soundproof transparency. Vexen pushed some sort of button and suddenly everything Marluxia said could be heard.

"Why can't you leave me be? Leave me alone?" He growled, "You wanna see a reaction?" He'd give him a reaction. Something he'd been injected with gave him some kind of power; he concentrated hard and suddenly large roots crashed through the floor of the box, suddenly filling it so that the pinket was completely concealed. Of course, Vexen simply wrote it on his clip board, looking almost disinterested in his most prized experiment. He'd created his own genetic mutation; something the other scientists would frown upon, but did he care? No! He may have created a very lousy representation of a "super hero" or some form of Ex-Man or something, but he was proud none-the-less.

"Calm down, Eleven, there's plenty more where that came from." The scientist spoke evenly, almost calmly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: Okay, so...I dunno how good that is, but it's for someone special.


	2. Victim

**Title: Someone In Control  
Author: Lacey  
Rating: M  
Chapter: 2/12  
Pairing: MarVex, LexZex  
Inspiration: Victim - Trapt  
Summary: Marluxia finds that eventually, he can't say no to Vexen anymore.**

**Part 2: Victim**

He hated the feeling coursing through his chest at the moment. His heart was pounding and his blood boiled behind his ears so much they throbbed; the veins in his head and neck felt like they would explode right out of his face; his feet and hands couldn't stop fidgeting. He was nervous, a wreck, something the Old Marluxia would never let happen. It had been two days now, and the only person to see him was the short, blue-haired male that worked alongside the blond Scientist that the pinket had started out hating, and only at feeding times scheduled that he had, by now, memorized. Anymore, he'd be hanging on each and every word Vexen said; he had promised him to be a normal person. He just hoped it would be at least vaguely true.

The steady _click-click_ of boots had bedroom blues perking up and searching out the person making those noises; he saw a shimmer of gray-blond beyond a pillar and then it was gone. He sighed; it almost made him hate the blackness of the laboratory. Lights were put in so that there was visibility for papers, but not for the people. The boxes, however, spread throughout the lab, were lit from the bottom and the top with bright, white florescent bulbs, something he _really_ couldn't stand at first. A sigh passed his lips, but when he heard a sudden crash that didn't seem to alert Vexen, who had gone up to the world of the normal for coffee (another late night ahead of him), and a moan stretched the air tight in the underground.

He could hear the others shifting in their cages for a better look, and one by one everyone was gasping. The two assistants to Vexen were in a compromising position. Large hands worked over a small frame, and it seemed the two were hoping to get out some frustration before their superior got back and caught them. It was quick and practiced, like they had to do it like this all the time. The movements were fast but each and every one as tender as ever, and Marluxia could see it all. It saddened him considerably that he'd been here for four months and he'd never had a chance to even touch himself, let alone touch anyone else. Lately, he'd even been thinking of Vexen when he had his fantasies that left him panting and hard, but he found he couldn't bring himself to get past that point.

Watching those two doing things right before him was almost punishment, and he had to force his eyes away. By the time it was over and everything was cleaned and nothing looked like it had gone wrong, but all the experiments could still smell that heavy scent in the air, Vexen returned. Little did Lexaeus realize that at some point he'd hit the button on Marluxia's cage and he was now able to talk.

"VEXEN!" He cried, very uncharacteristically but he was desperate, "Vexen, I implore you..." He'd spent too much time with the nerds, now, "Let me play...I've been dying to let you in....I just want to do something...please accept it from me?"

The blond seemed to consider this, looking directly through him, it seemed, as he watched for a reaction to his cold stare. The pinket could feel himself shaking and he pressed his hands against the glass, palms flat towards him. Another 'please' escaped his lips and he seemed to whimper.

"What is it you plan to do, XI?" It felt so dehumanizing to be given a number instead of a name, but he ignored the pang in his heart and licked his lips.

"I want to try something...just come in?" He seemed so desperate and weak that Vexen simply sneered and eventually entered the large box.

The blond was quickly greeted with a surprise. Marluxia was on his knees, clutching both of Vexen's hands as he pleaded with him unintelligibly. Zexion was sure to write this down; none of them had ever seen him like this before, and, to be honest, Marluxia never thought he'd be this desperate.

"I want your eyes on me...all the time. I'm right here...I'm _right here_, pay _attention to me_." He simpered finally, head down. "I want to be your victim, I just want you to do whatever to me." Particularly something sexy, but he didn't think he'd get that without asserting himself. However, next it was his turn to be surprised. One hand pulled away, almost tenderly, from his harsh grip but the next action had him floored so much he fell backwards.

A hard slap was delivered to his face, and the vexed blond simply scolded, "Do _not _touch me, XI. None of you are to _touch me_."

So this would be more difficult than he originally thought...  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: Okay, so...I know Marluxia's OOC, but he's like that for a reason. Under normal conditions, he wouldn't be this way, but he's been trapped in a **_**box**_** for four months, **_**ignored for two**_**, and Marluxia **_**always**_** needs to be the center of attention. Okay? Okay.**


End file.
